


Sugar and Spice

by blinded_by_thornes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinded_by_thornes/pseuds/blinded_by_thornes
Summary: [A Snowbaz fanfic]"- if it weren’t for his smile and his breathtaking beauty, I wouldn’t even be here - because I would have died at my own hands."---Baz and Simon are more in love than ever - that is, until Baz is kidnapped from Snow's apartment in the middle of the night and Simon wakes up to an empty bed!The mage, thought to be dead, is back and looking for revenge, but he's different this time around, colder, darker.. and, well, way more scary.





	Sugar and Spice

I walked up to Snow and Bunce’s apartment door, making sure to use the key I’d been given from my boyfriend to enter. It got on Penny’s nerves every time I entered their place without knocking or shooting them a text beforehand if I was on my way down to visit. She hated that Simon gave me a key and she has threatened several times that one of these days she’d take it from me so I can’t just walk right on in anymore, which Simon only replied to her that he’d give me another one anyway, so it was no use even trying.  
And of course, a few small threats from Bunce aren’t going to stop me from doing it anyway. The fact that it pisses her off is a bonus.  
My hand gripped the door handle as I turned the knob and pulled it open, shoving the key into my jacket and stepping inside. It was definitely much warmer in here than outside in the crisp October air.  
As soon as the door was shut and I was standing in front of the empty living room, I heard “Goddamnit, Baz” then “What did I tell you about knocking?”  
And as if on cue, there was another voice that came from the opposite side of the apartment that only called back with excitement in his tone; “Baz is here?!” That’s when Simon came rushing around the corner from his room, nearly tackling me to the floor when he leaped up and threw his arms around my neck.  
I stumbled back a step, before letting a small laugh slip through my lips, an arm snaking around his waist, holding him with a sort of gentleness to it, “Who else would it be, darling?” I loved calling him that. Hell, I’ve only dreamed of calling him that for more than five years, and now that he’s finally mine, I will never stop. My darling, Snow. It seemed that he liked the nickname too. His cheeks turn pink every time I use it and it’s the cutest thing.  
Simon pulled back slightly, a smile lighting up his face, “I missed you”.  
“I was here literally last night”.  
“I know but I still missed you”.  
“It’s been less than twenty-four hours since we last saw each other”.  
“So?”  
“So.. it’s not like I was gone for the entire year”.  
“I missed your hugs” he said, “and holding your hand.. And kissing you. Twenty-four hours seems like a year when you’re not with me”.  
I met his soft gaze with my own and shook my head with a grin, “I missed you too, Simon”. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his in a delicate kiss which was short-lived when Penny purposely waltzed in and interrupted.  
“Gross, get a room”.  
The two of us slowly pulled away from one another, despite not wanting to, but Penny was a nuisance and would never go away if we didn’t. As long as she was in the room, our chances of kissing in peace were slim since she’s always looking for a way to interrupt just to be annoying. A fucking pain in the arse, that’s what she is. I turned my attention to her and rolled my eyes at her comment, then I glanced at the apron she wore around her. She was grasping a whisk in one hand, flour sticking to her cheeks and hair. I wonder how the mess of egg yolk and frosting that were splattered over her skin, somehow completely missed the apron, which was there for a reason. “Are you baking, Bunce?”  
Penny nodded, “Yes, I thought I’d try it out” she answered, “It’s awful and messy, never doing it again”.  
I smirked, raising an eyebrow, “I can see that.. You know you’re wearing an apron for the sole reason it doesn’t get all over you, right? How did you manage to-”  
“Oh give me a break” she huffed, “I’ve never baked before! I don’t know how people take up this shit as a hobby. It so fucking messy, it just pisses me off”.  
Simon laughed, tugging himself out of my grip and turning to her, “You’re just mad you have no natural talent for it” he teased, “I’m sure you can get better”.  
Her glare shot over to her best friend, “Don’t start, Simon. I will pummel you with this disgusting whisk” she pointed it at him in a threatening gesture. It was caked in chocolate which meant she’d been using it and one could only assume she was baking up a delicious chocolate dessert in the kitchen, which I would be delighted to devour when it’s finished. I’m not ashamed to admit that I’ve got sort of a sweet tooth - or fang?  
“Okay okay, no need for violence!”  
That’s kind of ironic for Simon, considering he’d been starting fights with me since our first year at Watford together, and every year, as roommates. Sounded like bullshit to me and apparently to Penny too as she looked more annoyed than anything, “Really? Hard to believe that that’s coming from you of all people”.  
I chuckled, “She’s got a point, Snow”.  
Something started to whip around behind him - his tail. I’d almost forgotten that was there. It moved around and appeared to have a mind of its own when he’s upset or pissed, or just irritated. It was kind of funny most of the time. Seeing my boyfriend with dragon wings and a tail. I recall a certain conversation I’d had with him a few months back about it and what exactly it meant for him. The strange chat happened mostly because it was 3 am and I say dumb shit around that time, so of course, I had asked him if him having wings and a tail made him a furry in which he responded with; “What the fuck” and “I’m not answering that, go to sleep”.  
But me being me, tired and shit, I just continued, “Wait, Snow.. would the dragon scales make you a scaly instead?” At the time, the question didn’t seem so stupid. But in my defense, it was 3 am and I hadn’t slept all night.  
“Shut up and close your eyes” Simon had replied. He didn’t think it was funny.  
Now, as Simon was being threatened with a baking tool, I took his best friends side, earning me an eye roll from him and then a laugh, “Fine” he breathed out, eyes flicking to Penny’s whisk that was being held out in her attempt to intimidate him, “Just don’t beat me with that”.  
Her annoyed scowl fell to nothing and was replaced with a playful smile and she dropped her extended hand to her side, “Well that was easy” she laughed a bit too. She was probably just happy at the thought that she’d won some sort of unofficial competition with Simon that he didn’t even know of. That’s just the way things are between these two. They’re always competing against each other but not really knowing it, like there’s an unspoken argument going on in their heads. It reminds me of how it used to be with me and Snow, before we were together. Well, the competition shit was more on his side back then as I had nothing to do with it. To this day, I still wonder why he picked fights with me. It’s a mystery.  
“Who wants cake?” Penny questioned, staring at the both of us as she awaited our responses.  
I didn’t even say anything because I was already in the kitchen in a flash, examining the mouthwatering dessert and wanting to shove the whole thing in my mouth. I didn’t hear what Simon’s answer was but they ended up joining me in the kitchen a few seconds after and Penny gave me a strange look, “Wow Baz, I’m guessing you have a bit of a sweet tooth” in which I corrected her ‘tooth’ with ‘fang’. Vampire jokes had sort of become a thing between the three of us. I used to despise jokes like that but I don’t mind if it’s Simon. Or Penelope Bunce, because as much as she is a burden to me, she has started turning into a good friend of mine that I can trust with my life. And that’s saying something.  
We spent the remainder of the day eating cake and stuffing our faces with junk food. Then we’d moved to the living room after a while and started watching movies. It was Simon’s idea for us to binge watch the entire Twilight series. I didn’t argue but Penny did. At least until she realized it was no use fighting with him over it since he would never let either of us win. His persistence was weirdly cute though - even if he was defending a movie about glittery vampires.  
“Hey Baz?”  
“No”.  
He didn’t even have to say anything because I already knew what was coming.  
Simon was laying his head on my chest as we sat together on the couch. I could hear his steady breathing and feel the warmth of his body against mine which made me never want to let him go. I felt a soft vibration when he spoke again.  
“You don’t even know what I was gonna ask”.  
I shook my head, leaning back on the couch as I watched the movie without even actually paying attention. We were on the third movie and I honestly had no idea what was happening. But Penny seemed into it. She was sitting on the single recliner on the other side of the room, staring intently at the screen. “I’m 99% sure I know exactly what you’re about to say but fine, go ahead”.  
“Do you sparkle in the sun like that?” he asked, “Is it like a thing you can control which is why I never see it?”  
Fucking called it.  
“Snow, I’m going to strangle you”.  
Simon laughed, sending another vibration through my body, “Just kidding, don’t kill me please..”  
Well, I guess that’s not the dumbest question he’s ever asked me. Plus, I’ve said things worse than that to him about his wings and tail, including asking him if he’s a scaly and all.  
I rolled my eyes and stood up while he moved out of my arms, “Well as fun as this was.. I should probably be getting back now before Casper the ghost locks all five deadbolts for the night”. My new roommate’s name is actually Byron but he’s so fucking scared of everything and paranoid that I started calling him Casper. The nickname suits him.  
Simon pouted, “Can’t you just stay here for tonight?” he asked, reaching up and taking hold of my hand, “Please?” The softness of his hand felt comforting and smooth, something I didn’t want to let go of just yet.  
Oh what the hell, my schizophrenic roommate would be fine by himself for one night. And if he ended up accidentally killing himself in the middle of the night, that would be great. Then I wouldn’t have to listen to that boy’s constant blabbering about the monsters in his closet and I’d finally have some peace and quiet. I wonder how he’d react if he found out he was living with a vampire…  
My eyes flicked to meet Simon’s pleading stare and I couldn’t help myself, I had to stay. That cute little lip pout would be the death of me someday. I just can’t say no when he does that and the bastard knows it too. A sigh fell from my lips and I tugged him up off the couch by his hand that I still gripped gently, “Fine, I’ll stay. But we’re not staying up all night like usual. You need to actually sleep for once, Simon”.  
I was fairly certain the bags under his eyes were signs of exhaustion and not enough rest. It was worrying. He was also scrawny and almost too thin, which was probably a result of his not eating as much as he should be. Sometimes, I think he forgets to eat. Unless I’m with him, or Penny. I think the fact that his magic was stripped from him has dropped his mood way below the surface and if I wasn’t there to rescue him, he could possibly get himself killed from all the unintentional starving and his endless fatigue - he hardly sleeps - I’m beginning to think he’s got insomnia or something and I desperately want to help, but he won’t let me.  
Simon nods in answer to my demand as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he pulled me with him towards his room, leaving Penny with the TV to finish the movie. She had gotten sucked into the abyss of vampires that sparkle in the sunlight and didn’t appear to want to pull her eyes away from the screen, but Simon shouted a ‘goodnight’ to her anyway, despite her not exactly paying attention to us, right as he closed the door to his small room. He released my hand and slipped off his clothes, quickly changing into pajama pants and a t-shirt. I hadn’t brought any night clothes since before now, I hadn’t been planning on staying. Sleeping in my dark jeans and white button up wouldn’t bother me though so even after my boyfriend offered to let me borrow some more comfortable clothes, I turned them down. He just shrugged and crawled into the bed, me taking my place beside him, letting him lay his head on my shoulder whilst my arm wrapped around his fragile body to hold him close.  
It felt as if we’d been laying there for hours, just cuddled into each other, Simon peacefully sleeping for the first time in months with me there to hold him. I, on the other hand, couldn’t bring myself to close my eyes just yet. My thoughts wandered aimlessly and I wondered how in the world I’d managed to get so lucky. To be able to be in bed with the love of my life, to be alive even after my attempted suicide several years back when I was just a kid, sick of being the reject, wanting to die because I hated my life, despised what I was. But I no longer felt that way. With Simon, I forgot about everything. Laying here with my darling Snow in my arms distracted me from falling back into that dark hole. He may not know it, but he saved my life - if it weren’t for his smile and his breathtaking beauty, I wouldn’t even be here - because I would have died at my own hands.  
It was nearly midnight by the time I drifted into a deep slumber too, only to awaken the next morning to something I wish was just a nightmare..  
My eyes shot open.  
No Simon, no bed, no one in my arms.  
I wasn’t in the apartment anymore.  
This place was colder, darker, lonelier.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I don't own any of the characters beside a few like Byron and any others that aren't from Carry On))  
> ((The magical parts and characters Simon, Baz, and Penny all belong to Rainbow Rowell in her book 'Carry On'))  
> ((This is just a fan fiction and for entertainment purposes only. It is also the result of my obsession))  
> ENJOY!!! <3  
> -Rhys-


End file.
